This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: The purpose of the Administrative Core is to facilitate all research activities of the COBRE for Perinatal Biology grant. The goals outlined in the original application have not changed since receipt of the Award.